A Day In Life Of Troy Bolton
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: A series of plotless oneshots of a day in life of Troy Bolton. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Suggestions are welcomed. Collection of oneshots. HIATUS!
1. Introduction of Troy

Troy Bolton is a typical guy. He has a good family. Loyal friends. A job that he loves. He had everything and things are just getting better for him.

Maybe you should know a bit of Troy's background. Well, he's an only child to his parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton. He grew up in a suburbs of Alburquerque and was raised to be the perfect child and gentleman. He never disobeys his parents and never got himself in trouble. Ok, he's not that perfect. He got himself into trouble here and there. He's a normal human being. Who doesn't gets into trouble once in a while?

Anyways, back to Troy. He has many friends. It helps when his parents one of the nicest people in town. He has one best friend. Chad Danforth. Troy first met Chad in kindergarden when Chad was being teased for his over curly hair.

_"Thanks for helping me," 5 year old Chad said._

_"It's ok. You shouldn't be sad when people make fun of you. My daddy says when you have something that other people don't have, it's a special gift and you should be happy and confident with it," 5 year old Troy encouraged._

_Chad smiled at his new friend, "Thanks. My name Chad and when I grow up, I'm going to be a superhero like Superman and fight crime," he said._

_Troy tried not to laugh, "My name is Troy."_

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Chad asked._

_Troy shrugged, "I don't know."_

_"My daddy says everyone must have a dream. Even if it's ridiculous," Chad responded._

_"What's ridiculous?" Troy asked. His 5 year old mind doesn't do so well with big vocabulary just yet._

_"I don't know. I only hear it from my daddy," Chad answered._

_Troy chuckled, "Ok, well, I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up so can I be a superhero with you?"_

_"You can be my sidekick Troy Boy and I will be Chad Man. Together we will fight evil villians together. We just need a team name," Chad said while scratching his chin._

_"What about Super Buddies? Because we're super and we're buddies," Troy suggested._

_"I like it. Together, we are the Superhero Buddies," Chad said and high fived Troy._

Since then, Troy and Chad have been inseperable. Even their parents could not keep them apart. They will always come out with some crazy scheme together and that never stops when they were teenagers. One thing did change though. Their aspirations. Chad grew up to be a policeman and Troy pursued his dreams of becoming a chef.

It's hard to believe that someone like Troy even cooks but since he was little, he have been very interested in staying in the kitchen and watching his mother cook dinner. His mother is also a chef and he loved coming into the restaurant his mother works and tasting all the food she serves. It was an unexpected passion Troy shares with his mother. Everyone thought Troy will grow up to become a basketball player but he proved them wrong.

Troy now works in a french restaurant in his hometown and lives in an apartment, that he shares with Chad, not too far from it. Although Troy couldn't help but think that something is missing in his life. He has everything everyone has. What was that missing piece in his life?

Actually he does know the missing piece in his life. Love. It was hard finding love considering how busy he is and being in love was never really his thing? He's not the kind of guy who falls in love at first sight. In fact, he doesn't believe in love at first sight at all. But he is waiting for the girl that will catch his eye. All he has to do is wait.

Well...actually, he did find a girl that caught his eye. One day he was at the library trying to find about fine cusine and stumbled to her by accident.

_It has honestly been a year since Troy has stepped into a library. He didn't know where to go to find the book he wanted and he's just too embarassed to even ask for help. So he just walks casually in the library and tries to search for the book he needed. After a few minutes, he finally found the culinary section of the library and helped himself to the books. Right after getting a few books, he made his way to check out the books when he accidently run into someone, knocking her down._

_"Ow!" the person said._

_"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there," Troy said while helping the person up. The person was a girl who looked like a college student and has long hair that she kept in a ponytail. She was dressed very properly in a navy blue dress with a red cardigan with sneakers._

_"Well obviously," the girl said while rolling her eyes. "Looks like you were too hung up on your book. Excited much?" she said sarcastically._

_"I just needed this book for- wait a minute, I don't have to answer to you," Troy challenged her._

_"I didn't even ask you to answer me in the first place," she spat. "Ok, I'm sorry for my sarcasm. I just had a very bad day and I come to the library to relax but you're not making it easier."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. Have you been crying?" Troy asked. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy._

_She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah. It's been a tough day in U of A today."_

_"Do you mind if you tell me? My mom says when you talk about your problems, you'll feel so much better," Troy encouraged._

_The girl smiled at him, "Your mom's advise sounds useful. Anyways, firstly I failed to impress my professor with my project and then my laptop got a virus and erased all of my documents I have since freshmen year and then fifteen minutes ago, my boyfriend - I mean, ex-boyfriend, broke up with me because he 'wants to see other people'," she explained._

_"Wow, that is bad. Well, do you feel much better now?" he asked._

_"Honestly, yes. Thanks for your advise. I mean, you mom's advise," she said. "I'm Gabriella," she introduced herself while taking her hand to shake Troy's._

_Troy shook it and introduced himself, "Troy. So you go to U of A. Which course are you taking?"_

_"Computer and IT. I'm into inventing and formating with things. I'm pretty good at anything that involves technology. I just love inventing," Gabriella answered._

_"Really? So which year are you in?" he asked again._

_"I'm a senior and graduating soon," Gabriella replied. "What about you? I don't know anything about you. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"Well, I'm 25 years old and I'm a chef," Troy answered._

_"Really? What kind of restaurant?"_

_"French. The first restaurant at Gourmet Avenue," Troy answered._

_"Oh, you mean Ma chérie? I heard of that restaurant in the papers. That restaurant is seems to be getting a lot of buzz in Albuquerque," Gabriella complimented._

_"Yeah I know. Well I should get going now. I have a lot of reading to do. It's nice meeting you. Sorry for knocking you down," Troy said._

_"No problem. I'll see you around Troy," Gabriella said as she walks away._

Troy wonders when is the next time they will meet again. He hopes soon. But he's not getting his hopes up because it has been a year and a half since they last seen each other. Alburquerque is quite a big town. Meeting her again will be a million to one.

Right now, all he wants to focus on is his job, his family and his roommate/best friend Chad.

* * *

_**Ok, this is not exactly a story. More of a plotless oneshots so some of the chapters might be jumping into a year later and things like that. I just thought I could write this for fun and I've always wanted to write something like this for a long time.**_

_**If you asked, this is a Troyella story but it's going to focus mostly on Troy and his point of view of things. It's going to have more characters like Chad and more.**_

_**So if you have any ideas for plotless oneshots about a Day in Life of Troy Bolton just let me know!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Stumbled Encounter

****

Summary:

Troy asks Gabriella out with the help of Chad

* * *

Stumbled Encounter

Troy and Chad were having lunch at a diner near their apartment. It has been a while since they ate something other than chinese takeout. Luckily that day, Troy and Chad were having their day off. Even though they live together, it feels like a while since they talk to each other.

While talking and having lunch at the same time, someone caught Chad's eye. The person was sitting by the window. The person also looked preoccupied with her iPhone.

"What are you looking at?" Troy asked when Chad didn't respond to him.

"That girl over there. What is she doing? Is she looking for a bug in her iPhone or something?" Chad replied.

Troy turned around and followed his gaze. He knew that girl. That girl had long black hair and was wearing a long grey cardigan. "Dude I know her," Troy said.

"You know that freak?" Chad asked.

"She is not a freak. I met her at a library one and half year ago. Her name is Gabriella," Troy defended.

Chad snickered, "You went to the library?"

"Shut up! I was looking for a recipe and then I accidently knocked her down," Troy explained.

Chad nodded in understanding then looked back at Gabriella. "She's kind of cute don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah I know," Troy responded while playing with his food. He still remember Gabriella's brown eyes and how cute she looked.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Are you nuts? She hasn't seen me in one and half years. I can't just walk to her and ask her out randomly. She could be thinking I've been stalking her," Troy said.

"Why would you be stalking her one and half years later?"

"Whatever. I'm not going to do it," Troy said.

"Oh come on. I known you for years and I know the look when you are crushing on someone. You really like her. Why didn't you ask her out back then?" Chad asked.

"Her boyfriend just broke up with him back then and I don't want to be her rebound guy. Plus, I don't think she'll say yes if I ask her back then anyways," Troy explained.

"Look, it's years since her boyfriend broke up with her. I'm not a relationship expert but I know that if you really want to ask her out, you are eligible of doing it now," Chad encouraged.

"You should really stop reading your mom's magazine Chad," Troy pointed out.

Chad sighed frustratedly, "Fine, have it your way. But I have to warn you, if you don't go for her, someone else might. Someone like, I don't know, me," Chad said.

Troy's eyes opened wide, "Chad. Don't," he warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chad challenged.

Troy let out a deep breath, "Even if I do ask her, I'm not sure she'll remember me."

"Well you better think of something fast because she's leaving right now," Chad said, pointing to Gabriella paying the bill and gathering her stuff to leave.

Troy started to panic, "Dude, what am I going to do?"

"Just go up to her," Chad said.

"What?" Before Troy knew it, Chad pushed Troy and he bravely walked towards to exit. Gabriella, who's preocuppied with her phone, did not see where she was going and bumped into Troy.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there," Gabriella apologised.

Troy smiled and wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe it. He was actually nervous to talk to Gabriella. He started to panic and started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Um, hello, do you mind if I walk through you?" Gabriella asked while waving her hands.

"Yes."

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"I mean...uh..."

"Wait a minute, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Gabriella asked nicely and Troy nodded his head furiously.

"Ok, well, did I do something to you? Why are you looking at me that?"

Desperate, Troy grabbed Gabriella's wrist and brought her to wear Chad was sitting. Troy showed Chad a 'Please help me dude!' look.

"Um, are you going to kidnap me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy gave Chad another look that says 'Hurry up!'. "Um, I'm sorry about my friend," Chad said.

"It's fine but why is he still grabbing on to me? Is he ok?" Gabriella asked.

"He's fine. He just want to ask you out," Chad explained.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You want to ask me out? But I don't even know you. I'm sorry, I don't go out with guys I don't know."

Troy couldn't stand it anymore. He have to explain right away. "No wait! We do know each other. Well we only met once in the library one and half years ago. Remember? I accidently knocked you down and we talked for five minutes," Troy said quickly.

Gabriella squints her eyes trying to remember, "I'm sorry I don't...wait. You're Troy right? The chef guy. Oh that's right. No wonder you looked familiar."

"Yes! I'm Troy and you're Gabriella," Troy said, stupidly.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said, faking a smile. "And...uh...I would love to go out with you."

Troy feel like he's going to faint. The girl he have been crushing on said yes to go out on a date with him. He is overly excited but kept his cool but by doing that, he couldn't speak.

"Is he ok? He keeps looking at me like that and it's creeping me out a little?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"He's fine. He just can't talk because he's excited that you agreed to go out with him. He just likes you," Chad explained and received a kick from Troy.

Gabriella giggled adoringly and took out a pen and grabbed Troy's hand, "Well then tell Troy to pick me out tomorrow night at this address and when he can talk, ask him to call me anytime."

When she's done, she looked at Troy and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Troy. Bye."

When she left the diner, Troy couldn't contain his excitment anymore and started to dance crazily and hugging Chad.

"OH YEAH! I GOT HER NUMBER! SHE'S GOING TO GO OUT WITH ME! THIS IS GREAT!" Troy cried out.

Chad shook his head at his friend. He have never seen Troy so excited about a girl before. Something tells him that Gabriella might be the real thing.

* * *

_**So what did you think? It may suck a little but I just love writting random oneshots.**_

_**If you have any suggestionsof a oneshot just tell me!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Miserable

The early Saturday morning awakes the sound of Troy pleading in the apartment. Chad woke up to find Troy pacing around the living room with a phone in his hand. Chad realised that Troy hasn't changed his clothes from yesterday. In fact, he looked like he slept in it.

"Gabriella, please pick up. I know your mad, and I know it's 6 am but come on, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Troy said over the phone. Chad rolled his eyes. This has been going on since last night.

Troy had totally blew Gabriella off for the 10th time since they were dating and on their 8th month anniversary. It's pretty obvious Gabriella was very pissed off til she didn't want to talk to Troy at all. Chad didn't blame her. Troy isn't the most greatest boyfriend in the world. He can't even keep a promise to his mom about having dinner.

Troy hung up and then his phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID, he quickly answer it. "Hello? Gabriella? I-...but...no don't say that. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I totally forgot. I'm sorry I abandon you because I had to work. The reason I took that shift is because I forgot all about our 8th month anniversary...I shouldn't have said that...at least let me make it up to you...no I will not ditch you again. I won't ditch you as long as we're together. I promise...yeah I know I made a lot of promises but I'm keeping this. Just give me a chance..."

Soon after, Troy stared at his phone. His facial expression didn't show Gabriella forgave him. Troy could not believe it. Finally he found one person that's his perfect girl and he ruined it in the matter of 8 months. He had to be the worst boyfriend ever.

"Everything ok?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed, "I think not. Gabriella said she wants some space."

"Then give her space," Chad replied.

"It's not that easy for me. What if she finally decides that we're over?" Troy asked helplessly.

"That's not up to her. That's up to both of you," Chad said.

"Yeah but it takes one to know that it's over," Troy replied.

"Dude, that's stupid. And that's coming from me," Chad pointed out in humor.

Troy wasn't laughing. He stared distantly. "I can't believe it. She's probably thinking now much she wasted her time with me."

"If she's thinking that, then she's not worth it," Chad encouraged.

"That's the problem, Chad. She is worth it. She's worth everything to me. She's beautiful, smart and amazing. Whenever I'm with her, I'm afraid that my heart beats so fast and loud that she might hear it. I miss that," Troy said.

"You're not officially broken up yet," Chad reminded him.

Troy ignored him, "I'm going to my room. If I don't come out by the time you come back from work it's either because I'm dead or I have kidnapped Gabriella and locked her inside with me."

Chad gave him a weird look. Troy sighed again, "I'm kidding. God, is it that hard to joke?"

"Not if you have bad timing," Chad answered.

That evening when Chad got home, he found Troy sitting on the couch with many photographs spreaded out on the floor, table and couch. There's even some girls clothes that Chad assume was Gabriella's was all over the couch.

"Troy? What's happened?"

Troy turned to Chad and turned back to the table, "Look at this picture. This is when me and Gabriella were on our first date. We went to the park and got a pretzel. We then had an eating contest to see who can eat the pretzel the fastest. Loser has to buy a hotdog. I bought the hotdog and she split it in half for me. After that, we kissed and she said it was the amazing date she ever been on," Troy said while trying to hold a sob.

"That's not answering my question. Why are all pictures of Gabriella are all over our living room?" Chad asked again.

"I figured that if Gabriella do decides we are over, I shouldn't keep all the pictures of us her or us together and other stuff she left and gave me. For example, this sweater she got for me," Troy said while lifting up a blue sweater. "She gave it during our second anniversary and she said she sew her favourite G brooch in the right sleeve so that I'd always have her on my sleeve. She is so sweet and thoughtful."

"Yeah and you didn't stop wearing it for a week. Or wash it at all," Chad said sarcastically while lifting up a green blouse.

"Oh, and that was what she wore during our 3rd date when she spent the night here. It was also the night when we first slept together. At first I didn't want to but-"

"Whoa, please, I don't want to know the details," Chad interrupted. "But Troy, you can't just sit here like this. You and Gabriella are not even over yet and you're grieving."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I miss her so much. I miss her hair, I miss her Vanilla Elegance perfume. I miss her."

Chad felt sorry for him. But he couldn't blame Troy. The past 8 months, Troy did nothing but think of Gabriella all the time. He loves Gabriella a lot. He spend every waking moment with Gabriella. It's time for him to step up.

"Do you know what you need?" Chad asked.

"A therapist?"

"No. You need a guys night out. Get dress and let's go," Chad said.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked.

"Where else? The bar. You are going to get so wasted, Gabriella won't even pop into your head."

Apparently Chad was wrong. Troy did get wasted but Gabriella didn't left his mind for one second. When drunk, he kept saying every flawless thing Gabriella has. It's very embarassing considering Troy could not stop babbling at all. Chad could not take it anymore and brought Troy to a place that he knows Troy wants to go.

"And let me tell you about her eyes. Their amazingly brown. It's like mud but sparkly," Troy said, drunk.

"That's interesting. Come on, keep up," Chad said while helping Troy to walk.

"Did I mention how beautiful she is?"

"Like one hundred times," Chad said while knocking on a door.

The door opened to reveal a petite brunette in a big sweater. "Chad? What are you two doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm here to help to Troy," Chad replied.

"Well, where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Chad turned to where Troy was and he was already seated on the floor, passed out. "Oh geez," Chad said while helping Troy up. "Troy wake up. Gabriella's here."

Troy's eye immediately open. "Gabriella? Where?"

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, long story short, he misses you, he's an idiot and he got drunk," Chad said.

"Obviously. How many drinks did he have?"

"Exactly eight, my dear," Troy answered. "Which is also the number of our anniversary. Our eighth month anniversary."

"I see..." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella look, Troy's sorry. He's miserable without you. I swear. When I came home today, he cried everytime he sees everything that reminded him of you. He loves you so much. Just talk to him and work things out. Please," Chad pleaded.

Gabriella stayed silent and then said, "I'm sorry too. For being such a clingy girlfriend."

"What? You're not clingy. There's nothing wrong with you at all. You're perfect. Don't doubt it one bit. You're beautiful and amazing. I want to spent every waking moment with you," Troy replied quickly while taking Gabriella's hands and looking at her. "And I probably won't be able to remember any of this in the morning but I don't care. I just want you to know that i love everything about you."

Without a second later, Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella passionately and didn't pull back. When Chad realised that they were starting some tongue action, he quietly walks away.

The next morning, Troy came home with a smile on his face. His shirt was unruly and so was his hair. He looked like he was a crazy guy who had comsumed too much drugs. Chad, who was in the kitchen eating cereal, saw Troy coming in and gave Troy a questioning look.

"So, I can tell you and Gabriella got back together," Chad said.

"Indeed we are my friend. Forever and ever," Troy said while eating Chad's cereal.

"I take it yesterday night was awesome."

"Totally. Thanks for helping me. I owe you big time," Troy said.

"That's what we do. We help each other. But I am not going to help you clean up all of Gabriella's stuff in the living room. May I remind you our parents are visiting this weekend? They are expecting a clean bachealor pad. Not a sad break up pad," Chad reminded Troy.

"A day in my life..."

* * *

**_Hey, I was bored and got nothing to do today so I thought I'd update. I do miss fanfiction a lot._**

**_When my exams are over I will post some new stories that you guys can help me choose._**

******Stories:**

**The Engagement Ring [Genre: Humor/Romance]: **This story is about Gabriella who is a model and love everything about her life. One day her boyfriend, Troy (of course), proposed to her suddenly. She is not ready for marriage but she still said yes because she doesn't want to upset Troy. Another thing, the ring is somehow cursed. The person who received the ring and doesn't deserve it, gets bad luck. So to summarise it all, Gabriella gets a lot of bad luck and the only way to break the curse is if she breaks up with Troy.

**To Find Happiness [Genre: Romance/Mystery]: (it's like Letters To Juliet but not exactly) **Gabriella is a writer who is having a writer's block. In need for inspiration, she visits her mom and found a letter that could lead her to her mother's first love. Gabriella's father has already passed away years ago and her mom is in need of happiness in her life ever since. She went out to find this man who is possibly her mother's own Prince Charming. Along the way, she met detective Troy Bolton who is smitten by her. He decides to follow Gabriella in her quest and something surprising will happen in the end.

**_So? Which one should you think is better? Let me know!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. POLL!

**Story Poll:**

I know I posted this yesterday but there was a mistake as I forgot to mention another story that I thought of. So this means that there's in need for a revote.  
Mind helping me choosing a story guys?

**1. Mrs. Bolton: The Assassin [Genre: Romance/Adventure]:**This story is basically about Troy who is married to Gabriella. Troy is a CIA agent but keeps his identity from his wife but he's not the only one that's keeping a secret. Gabriella, perfect wife, sweet and innocent, is an undercover assassin that kills people for a living. She also keeps her identity from Troy for years but it didn't go unnoticed to Troy's best friend and partner Jason. Jason had always known that there's something suspicious about Gabriella but he never had proof and when he tries to tell Troy, Troy doesn't believe him. One day, Gabriella receives a job offer to kill a CIA agent. Will she do it?

**2. The Engagement Ring [Genre: Humor/Romance]:**This story is about Gabriella who is a model and love everything about her life. One day her boyfriend, Troy (of course), proposed to her suddenly. She is not ready for marriage but she still said yes because she doesn't want to upset Troy. Another thing, the ring is somehow cursed. The person who received the ring and doesn't deserve it, gets bad luck. So to summarise it all, Gabriella gets a lot of bad luck and the only way to break the curse is if she breaks up with Troy.

**3. To Find Happiness [Genre: Romance/Mystery]:**** (it's like Letters To Juliet but not exactly) **Gabriella is a writer who is having a writer's block. In need for inspiration, she visits her mom and found a letter that could lead her to her mother's first love. Gabriella's father has already passed away years ago and her mom is in need of happiness in her life ever since. She went out to find this man who is possibly her mother's own Prince Charming. Along the way, she met detective Troy Bolton who is smitten by her. He decides to follow Gabriella in her quest and something surprising will happen in the end.

_**PLEASE HELP!**_


	5. Daddy

**MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!**

**That means i can get back to writing and i decided to start with this story. I love one shots and i miss writing them. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I may be a little rusty. Enjoy!**

* * *

On their one year anniversary, Gabriella thought it would be nice if Troy gets to meet her father for the first time officially. Gabriella has already met Troy's family and she fits right in. Troy's mother was so grateful that her son finally brought home a girl to meet the family for the first time ever. His mother was so excited that she decorated the entire house with antiques she bought at a store because she heard that Gabriella came from a wealthy family. Troy told her that Gabriella doesn't care about all of that but she would not listen. She even used the fancy plates that she sworn to never use unless the president visits.

She was also happy that Troy isn't going to end up old and alone and not be able to give her grandchildren at all. Yup, that was a very awkward dinner when his mother brought up marriage and kids.

_It was dinner time at the Bolton household and Troy's mother is still fond of his son's girlfriend meeting them the first time._

"_This is very delicious Mrs. Bolton. I've never tasted chicken like this before," Gabriella complimented._

"_Please, dear, call me Lucille," Troy's mother replied._

_Gabriella nodded and smiled at Troy. "Your house is lovely as well. But I couldn't help but noticed that signed basketball jersey by Michael Jordan at the living room," she continued._

"_Oh, it's Jack's. I told him not to put it there like a million time but he won't budge," Troy's mother responded._

"_There's nothing wrong with displaying what you love," Troy's father objected._

_Troy could sense tension starting slowly. He knew his parents always argued over that jersey since his dad brought it home. His mother wanted it nowhere near the living room but his father still insist on it because he loves seeing it every single day of his life._

"_Um, actually, I was about to say that my father was a fan of Michael as well. He used to drag me to his basketball games when I was little. My mother would get angry with him if I came home with a foam finger every time I came back from a basketball game. It just brings so many memories to me," Gabriella said with a distant look in her face and a smile._

_Gabriella's parents divorced when she was 13 years old. Her mother got remarried to doctor and moved to Phoenix with her while her father remained at New York, where her birthplace is._

"_I'm sure it has been nice," Troy's mother replied with a smile on her face. _

"_So Troy, tell us again how you know Gabriella?" Troy's father asked._

_Troy smiled as he explained every single detail of their first encounter at the library and the second encounter at the diner. Troy's mother couldn't help but smile at his son and his beautiful girlfriend._

"_So it's your 10__th__ month anniversary, right?" asked Troy's mother. _

_Troy and Gabriella nodded at the same time. Troy noticed the change in his mother tone. He knew the next thing coming out of his mother's mouth would not be good._

"_So have you talked about your future together?" Troy's mother asked innocently._

"_Future?" Gabriella asked in confusion while taking a sip of water._

_Troy knew this conversation is suicidal. His mother started to make eye contact with him so he started to drink his water from his glass to avoid the eye contact. _

_Troy's mother nodded and replied, "Your future together, like marriage and kids?"_

_Troy almost choked in her drink and Gabriella tried her best to calm him down by patting her back. Troy's father couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Uh, mom, we haven't talked about that yet," Troy replied._

"_But you have been dating almost a year. Troy, do you have commitment issues?" Troy's mother asked._

_It was Gabriella's turn to make eye contact with Troy, "Yes Troy, do you have commitment issues?"_

_Even his father was looking at him. He was like a cornered animal. "No, of course I don't have commitment issues. I mean, I've been in a relationship with you for 10 months right? If I did I would have broke up with you months ago."_

_Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows together at Troy's answer. He quickly respond to that, "Not that there's anything wrong with you. You…you rock."_

"_I rock?" Gabriella questioned._

"_You know, you rock with the whole inventor job thing," he replied._

"_Inventor job thing?" Gabriella echoed him._

_Troy's mother sensed the tension and rose up for her seat, "Who's ready for desserts?"_

Needless to say, Gabriella did not invite Troy to stay over at her house like she had planned to but quickly forgave Troy for his foot-in-mouth moment at dinner.

This time, it was his turn to meet Gabriella's father. He had already met her mother and step-father and they were very welcoming of him. So the idea of Gabriella's father isn't so bad for him. However, Chad did point out that fathers aren't easy to please when their daughter brings home a boy but Troy didn't care. He knows that Gabriella's father will be fine with him.

Troy's father is in town visiting and suggested that they all would go golfing together. Troy likes to golf so he thought that it would be fun to play with Gabriella and her father.

He and Gabriella walked hand in hand as they enter the country club where her father is waiting for them.

"Oh there he is!" Gabriella said. She let go of Troy's hand and ran to her father giving him a hug. "Daddy, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too princess," her father replied.

"Oh daddy, this is Troy Bolton. Troy this is my father," Gabriella introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Troy said as he shook hands with her father. As they shook, he felt the grip becoming tighter and tighter. Before he knew it, he couldn't move his hand. Gabriella noticed.

"DADDY, STOP IT! You're hurting Troy. You promise not to do this again," Gabriella scolded her father.

"Oops, sorry about that. I guess I was just nervous about our game. Gabriella, why don't you grab some bottles of water while Troy and I wait for you at the field?" Gabriella's father said.

"Ok," Gabriella replied and kissed Troy's cheek before walking away.

"You coming?" her father asked Troy.

"Uh…yeah," Troy answered uneasily.

"So Troy, what do you do for a living?" her father asked.

"I'm an executive chef of a restaurant," he replied proudly.

"Just the executive chef?" her father questioned, not making eye contact with Troy one bit. It's as if he doesn't even care. Troy has seen this in movies before. The father not liking who his daughter date so he's giving him a hard time kind of thing.

"Well, I'm working my way to head chef," he replied.

"Ok, Troy you seemed like a really nice guy but you do not appeal to me," her father responded.

"Excuse me?"

"I had tried my best as her father to keep away from dating guys who turn out to be jerks or assholes. I will only allow you date my daughter if you really are committed to her," her father replied.

"I am," Troy replied truthfully.

Her father laughed, "That's what they all say."

Troy knew he had to do something. He doesn't want to lose Gabriella. "I don't know if you may heard of this a thousand times from Gabriella's ex-boyfriends but I really love Gabriella. She's an amazing person and one day, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life with her."

Gabriella's father examined Troy's face closely, trying to see whether Troy really is telling the truth. "I'll let you go for now but that doesn't mean I like you Troy. In fact, if I could I would just hit you with the golf club right now. Oh and if you tell Gabriella about this conversation, I will hit you with this golf club."

Troy took a step back after that sentence. Now, he was officially afraid of her father. Gabriella then came back with 3 bottles of water in her hand.

"Hey, I'm back. Ready to golf?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go first. Why don't you give Troy some water, pumpkin. He looks thirsty," Gabriella's father said as he walked away.

Gabriella turned to face him, "You okay?"

"Yeah…sure."

"Has my dad been nice to you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure. He's like Mr. Nice...the nicest guy ever," he lied.

"That's great! And he didn't even hit you with the golf club. My dad does it to every guy I bring over to him. Since he didn't do anything to you that must mean he likes you," Gabriella said. "I'm sure you two will be like best friends after today."

"Yup, best friends…"

* * *

_**So what did you think? I'll try to update some of my other stories that i put on hiatus. If you have any ideas for a random one shot, let me know! I'm open for ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	6. Better This Way

"I'm telling you dude, her dad is a murderer! I bet he kills all of Gabriella's exes and he's going to be out to kill me next," Troy told his best friend Chad, the day after he met Gabriella's terrifying father.

"I don't see the big deal is. This kind of thing is normal. When the mother likes you, you're a gentleman but when the dad hates you, it means you're the rebel that took his daughter away from him," Chad tried to explain.

"Except this is not the episode of Days of Our Lives. This is like Child's Play and her dad is Chucky and is out to kill me in my sleep!" Troy replied.

"He's not going to kill you in your sleep," Chad offered. "I changed the locks."

Troy rolled his eyes over his best friend's stupid comment. Sometimes he wonders how he managed to tolerate Chad's stupidness all those years and why he is still putting up with him.

"The worst part is that I have to pretend that her dad and I are like best friends in front of Gabriella because her dad doesn't want her to know that he doesn't like me," Troy said.

"Then get him to like you then," Chad said simply.

"It's not easy. Her dad is evil. You can never touch an evil person's heart," Troy said dramatically.

"Right, because he's Lord Voldermort," Chad said sarcastically.

"I'd take Lord Voldermort any day," Troy replied. "Besides, how am I going to get him to like me?"

"Find out what he likes."

"All I know about him is that he's a businessman who owns like 20 malls in the US and he likes golf," Troy answered.

"Cook for him."

"Cook?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you do every day during the hours of 2pm-10pm?" Chad replied.

"I wouldn't know what he likes to eat," Troy said.

"Bring him to the restaurant, give him a menu and let him pick. Bring Gabriella so he won't be so evil to you. Worst come to worst, Gabriella finds out that her dad doesn't like you," Chad pointed out.

"And give her dad a chance to tell Gabriella to break up with me. I broke up with Gabriella before. It was not a good memory," Troy said.

"I know, I was there. You got drunk and later that night you had sex with her and then you're fine in the morning," Chad said.

Troy gave Chad the 'not helping' look and Chad rolled his eyes, "You two have been through a whole lot together and if Gabriella doesn't like you like you like her, she would've broken up with you by now. But no, she put up with you and your stupidness. Both of you are unbreakable."

Troy sank into his seat. Chad does have a point. During their relationship, Troy hasn't been the role model for perfect boyfriend. He had always forgotten dates, anniversaries and always plan dates that always ends up totally wrong. But in the end, Gabriella stuck with Troy because he knows she loves him as much as he loves her. Overall, Troy owes it to Gabriella to tolerate her father. The least he could do is to get her father like him at least a bit.

"Alright then, I'm going to impress her dad and he is going to love me and give our relationship his blessings," Troy said.

"What are you going to cook? Can I come?" Chad asked.

"NO!"

* * *

"Welcome to _Ma chérie, _do you have a reservation?" a waiter asked Gabriella and her father.

"Yes, Troy arranged a table for me and my father," Gabriella answered.

"Right this way," the waiter said as he led the way.

As they both reached the table, their table was already prepared with meals and Troy stood proudly by their table. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe she has such a thoughtful boyfriend. She still wasn't sure what his motive was but its better not to ask. Troy always has something up his sleeve. She happily walked to Troy and pecked his lips before taking a seat.

"Robert, it's a pleasure to see you again," Troy greeted her father and offered his hand to shake but her father ignored it.

"Oh please, call me Mr. Montez," her father replied sternly at him.

"Dad," Gabriella scolded her father softly.

"What? It's called respect," her father defended himself.

"It is ok. I apologise for my rudeness to you _Mr. Montez_," Troy said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So this is your restaurant? Oh wait, that's right you're just an executive chef," her father said.

_Easy Troy, you're supposed to be patient and tolerate his unbelievable rudeness,_ Troy told himself. Troy flashed him a polite smile and signalled the waiter to pour them a glass of wine.

"Wine at 3pm in the afternoon? Isn't it too early for that? Or are you always drinking?" her father questioned him.

"I only drink in occasions much like this one," Troy answered.

"SO, daddy, what were you telling me outside the restaurant a while ago?" Gabriella asked her father, changing the topic.

"I don't think it is fine with Troy here sweetie. He might not take this news well," her father replied.

"I'm sure I'll take it well. I don't mind, really," Troy replied.

"Alright then, Christopher is back into town and I invited him here," her father announced.

Troy dropped his fork. _Christopher as in Gabriella's ex boyfriend Christopher?_

"Dad, why would you do that? I haven't talked to Christopher in years and you know why," Gabriella said.

"Well, he's still my employee. Just because you two broke up doesn't mean I can't talk to him. He's one of my top apprentices," her father replied. "Ah, here he comes."

Troy turned his head to see a well dressed man in a smart looking suit and his brown hair slicked back. He looks like a Donald Trump wannabe. "Hello everyone, sorry I am late."

Christopher looked at Troy and offered a small smile, "You must Troy. You're a waiter right?"

"Chef," Troy corrected him sternly. "Executive chef. Well it appears I didn't set up enough meals for everyone so I guess I'll whip up one more course meal for good ol' Christopher here," Troy said with a plastic smile plastered on his face.

"Maybe I could help you," Gabriella piped up.

Troy actually considered it. He didn't want Gabriella to be in a table with Christopher. Last he heard about Christopher from Gabriella is that he was the one who broke up with her the day he and Gabriella met because he was cheating on her. Christopher and Gabriella had been dating for two years before they broke up and they met through her father. He also heard that Christopher had wanted to get Gabriella back but was rejected countless times because she loves Troy.

"Nonsense, you and Christopher have a lot of catching up to do. Troy can manage by himself," her father said.

Gabriella gave Troy an apologetic look. Troy understood. It's hard to say no to her father. Before Troy left the table, he gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on her lips and a peck on her forehead. It was his way of telling her that he was ok with it.

Fifteen minutes into his cooking, Gabriella entered the kitchen alone. She sees Troy seated on top of the counter alone with Christopher's meal by the side. Gabriella knows that Troy probably had a back up meal just in case. He looks deep in thoughts.

"Troy? You ok?" she asked slowly.

"I give up," he replied.

"What?"

"I give up," he repeated, this time looking at her. "Your dad just hates me and he's not happy with us dating. He wants you to date Christopher."

"But…I thought you two were getting to know each other. Last week you said he was Mr. Nice," Gabriella said.

"He made me lie to you. I'm sorry you have to find out this way," Troy replied.

Gabriella looked at the ground to hide her sad expression. Troy grabs her hand and kissed her cheek. "As much as I don't want to lose you, I think you should be Christopher."

"Why?"

"He's everything your dad likes for you to date. He's a business, he's rich and important of all, you dad likes him. Your dad hates me," Troy replied.

"So? I don't care what my dad thinks. I care about you. I don't want to date Christopher. I want to be with you," Gabriella replied.

"But I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible boyfriend and I'm prone to bad luck. Including today."

"That's what I love about you. To you, you messed up. To me, you make me smile with everything you do. I love that you're Troy and I want you to just be Troy. I don't love Christopher. I promise," Gabriella responded.

"I love you," Troy said while putting his forehead with Gabriella.

"I love you too and I know my dad hates you. You don't have to make him like you Troy. I already do," Gabriella replied.

"I guess its better that way."

* * *

_**Ok, i hate the ending but that's the best i can do. Thanks for all the reviews yesterday! Like i said, suggestions are welcome. :) PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	7. Jealous

It was a beautiful sunny day in Albuquerque and Troy had picked his girlfriend from her apartment to ask if she wanted to hang out and go for a walk with him. Luckily for him, she agreed to come along as long as she was with him.

As they stroll across town, Troy had his arms over Gabriella the entire time and had been admiring the scent of her perfume that he had also fallen in love with ever since they started. Lavender with a hint of chocolate. He and Gabriella have already been dating for 1 and a half year and they are still going strong. They have met each other's family, had their ups and downs but are still together.

Their relationship was so strong that Troy was afraid that he might lose Gabriella for good. He didn't want to lose Gabriella at all. She was, to him, his soulmate even though they are complete opposites.

Troy is a neat freak while Gabriella is not. Gabriella likes to things to be planned out first but Troy goes with the flow and the list just goes on. The only thing they have in common is their love for one another and their love for food. It was a wonder how come neither of them have gained weight though.

Troy and Gabriella were strolling through the park and stopped at a nearby tree where had become their spot ever since their first date. They also shared their first kiss under the tree and it was Troy's favourite kiss of all. He had kissed tons of girls when he was a teen but nothing compared to the kisses he and Gabriella had.

Troy leaned in and started kissing Gabriella passionately and started to bring his tongue out. Gabriella pulled away and looked at Troy playfully.

"Troy! There are many people here," she scolded.

"So?"

"So, it's not nice to make out in public," she pointed out.

"Come on, it's not my fault you look pretty today," Troy replied.

"You say that every time I don't want to kiss you."

"And it worked didn't it?"

"Troy?" a voice suddenly called, interrupting the two lovers.

Troy turned to see a cherry blonde hair woman around his age, smiling and waving at him while pushing a stroller with a baby in it. It was Sage. Troy's high school sweetheart that he broke up with before college. He hasn't seen her for years.

"Sage, what are you doing here?" Troy asked nicely while still having his arm around Gabriella.

"I'm visiting my parents for the week. I didn't know you still live here," Sage replied nicely.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Troy responded. Then Troy thought quickly, why would his ex girlfriend would talk to him? None of his exes ever talked to Troy anymore. Why was Sage talking to him? Did she still have feelings for him? She can't. He has Gabriella.

"Um…so this is Gabriella. My girlfriend," Troy introduced and Gabriella shook Sage's hand warmly. But to Troy, he sees Sage giving Gabriella a hard grip and a death glare. Was she jealous of Gabriella?

"And this is my daughter Hannah," Sage said while introducing the baby in the stroller.

"Aw, she is so adorable!" Gabriella complimented.

"Thank you. So how long have you and Troy been dating?" Sage asked.

"One and a half years," Gabriella replied proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Troy never committed himself in a relationship that long. You must really be a good catch," Sage complimented.

Gabriella blushed a little and turned to Troy who looked worried. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Uh, we have somewhere to go," Troy said to Sage.

"Where?" a confused Gabriella asked.

"Oh, you know, that place," Troy replied.

"What place?"

"We just have to go, Gabriella. I'm sorry Sage but we have to go. It's nice seeing you. I'll Facebook you or tweet or whatever it is you do on the internet," Troy said before pulling Gabriella away from Sage and the park.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked when they finally stopped in front of a bakery.

"I'm saving you from Sage," he stated.

"Why are you saving me?"

"Because she's jealous of you and of us. Me and Sage were high school sweethearts and I think she still has feelings for me," he said.

Gabriella giggled, "What? I doubt she's jealous Troy. I'm sure it's all in your head."

"But think about it, my ex girlfriends never talks to me right after I break up with them," Troy said.

"Ex girlfriends? How many ex girlfriends did you have?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not the point. All I'm saying is that we should stay away from her before she does something bad to you," Troy replied.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend amusingly, "Troy, she has a wedding ring and a baby. I doubt she still has feelings for you. Maybe you're the one with the feelings for her?"

"WHAT? NO! Of course not! I would never. I love you. I have never thought of Sage or any of my ex irlfriends before when I'm with you. I swear," Troy replied quickly.

Gabriella giggled again, "Troy relaxed. I get it. You're just trying to protect me or whatever it is you're trying to do. I guess you're afraid that I would get jealous but don't worry, I promise not to get jealous like you."

"Me? Jealous? I never get jealous."

"Really?"

"Really," he stated.

"Then why did you spill wine all over Christopher right after he held my hand over dinner that time with my dad?" Gabriella questioned.

"I told you, it was an accident."

"Sure it was."

"I'm telling you, I am not jealous type," Troy debated.

"Ok good because unlike you, I still keep in contact with my ex boyfriends so I guess you won't mind if I have dinner with one of them tomorrow night," Gabriella said.

"Ex boyfriends? How many of them did you have?"

"Oh well there, Christopher, Tommy, Gregg, Jason, Wesley…"

* * *

_**Ok this was just a random one shot. I don't like the ending though but i don't know how to change it.**_

_**Anyways, if you have any suggestions of a one shot please let me know!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	8. HELP ME!

**Announcement**

Hi everybody!

I'm sorry for not updating for months now. The truth is I don't know what to write about and I don't want to give up The Day in Life of Troy Bolton. I'm really stumped right now and I hope you guys could help me pretty please.

Just give me a topic to write about and I will write and post it as soon as I can. This is one of my favorite stories I have done and I do not ever want to give up.

So please pretty please help me out because I need all the help I could need.

For this story, you can tell me what you want to see Troy doing next. It doesn't have to involve his love life with Gabriella or anything so it could be about anything as long as I approve it.

Please don't ignore this pleading message. I beg all of you to help me out right now.

Please review your suggestions.

**Thank you**


End file.
